


你不抓他就不咬你-完结

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	你不抓他就不咬你-完结

利威尔以人的身份，没有任何形态的转变，稳定地度过了两年。他非常适应自己甜品师的身份，从一开始几乎没有基础开始，逐渐展示出自己对事物的热情与创意性。他还年轻，满是活力与朝气，却又带着三十岁的沉稳。他在大家的推荐下，努力说服埃尔文，最终得以出国专修甜品三个月。  
埃尔文在机场接到他。  
他从远处跑过来的动作还是带着一种猫科动物独有的轻盈，在埃尔文还没有反应过来的时候就已经满满地扑进怀里。埃尔文激动地把他抱离地面，人来人往中，两人顾不上掩饰这三个月求而不得的煎熬与重逢的喜悦。利威尔的身体比自己的语言更快地反应过来，他的头用力蹭上埃尔文的下巴，脸颊埋在对方锁骨那里深深地吸气，他的手紧紧地箍住爱人的腰。  
“让他染上自己的气味。”利威尔这么迫切地想着，也是这么急切地做着。  
接着埃尔文腾出手捧住他的脸。他好好看着利威尔的脸，再以人类表达思念与喜爱的方式热情地吻上去。  
埃尔文在回家的路上反复询问有没有因为饮食改变，或者作息改变影响身体的情况。营养摄入不足，压力过大，时差和随之而来的激素紊乱，都可能导致猫化人类的形态不稳定。加上身体结构的原因，利威尔的骨密度过低，为了维持作为人长期站立的状态，他需要每天额外吃钙片。  
“一切正常。”利威尔洗完澡，他的发梢还在向下滴水。但是面对埃尔文担心的眼神，利威尔直接在他的眼前解开浴袍，展开自己的身体，“或者······你想要自己认真检查一遍？”  
“你的所有形态我都很喜欢。”埃尔文把自己的大腿卡进利威尔的身下，他依旧可以把对方柔韧的身体向两边打开包容的角度，“只是人类没有发情期。”  
“哇哦，”利威尔瞪大眼睛看着他，“没有发情期，但是我有拒绝过你吗？”  
他们两人一同落入被褥之间，利威尔的鼻尖在埃尔文的脸颊上蹭着，他的背向上弯曲诱人的曲线，身体在对方的身上动情地摩擦着。他带着猫的习惯，尤其在全身都裸着的时候。  
“做人就是，太过于忙碌了·····”利威尔在认真考虑后回答。  
猫每天需要十几个小时的睡眠，利威尔已经很久没有任性地睡到自然醒了。他的眼下那一片浅浅的阴影，就是长期睡眠不足熬出来的。  
埃尔文拉过利威尔的手，他的手指转动着对方无名指上的简约铂金环。自从决定稳定以人的身份生活下去，利威尔就从未把戒指取下去过。抛弃猫化的生活，在埃尔文看来，是一个巨大的牺牲。但利威尔不这么认为，他认为这是一个正确的选择，以及代表了无穷无尽的爱。埃尔文为了他的人类身份四处奔波，他没有出生证，通过街区大家的签字，加上不得不动用了一些要用钱疏通的关系。他终于获得了人类的身份，在大家的祝福中与埃尔文结了婚。  
虽然面对玛丽时多花了五个小时解释利威尔曾经是他侄子这回事。  
“我们去度个蜜月？下个月，申请休假，好好休息一下。”  
“好。”  
第二天，面对着公寓楼下一箱子“咪咪”叫个不停的两只奶猫，利威尔恼怒地在脸上清晰地显出咬肌的痕迹。  
“走吧。”埃尔文替他做了决定，他果断地把箱子抱起来，“给玛丽打个电话，问下幼猫奶粉的事情。”  
天气渐渐转凉，风那么大，夜色那么深，和他当时遇到利威尔那天几乎一模一样。  
现在已经没有商店开门了，埃尔文决定开车去奈尔家里取幼猫奶粉。利威尔留在家里帮脏兮兮的小家伙们用热毛巾擦去身上明显的污渍。他拿出来自己以前睡的猫软垫，但一黑一黄两个小毛球，面对陌生的环境和不认识的人，又冷又怕，抖个不停。他开了电暖炉，小家伙们往发亮的地方贴，心里没个数，眼看着就要把自己身上的毛给烫糊一片。利威尔忍耐了半分钟又一手一只抱起来，两只小猫饿地“咪咪”叫个不停，怎么抱怎么哄都不行  
“可恶。”利威尔心里想着，怀揣着对抛弃猫的人类的怨恨，终究是下定决心。  
他取下戒指，郑重其事地放在桌上。咬咬牙变换身形，衣服从他的身上滑落，从布料中显出毛色油亮的一只黑猫。利威尔用嘴把两只小猫叼出安全的距离，贴着暖炉，把孩子们卷在自己的身上使劲地梳理他们乱糟糟的毛。  
两只小猫感受到猫的气息，疯狂拱着利威尔的身体，他们因为饥饿而努力扒开利威尔的皮毛，用力咬住下面的奶头。  
好疼。利威尔忍耐着，指甲陷在布料里勾出一道道线头，终究还是没把小猫给推开。  
直到埃尔文回来，除了两只饿的发不出声音的小猫，还有一只累的说不出话的利威尔。  
他们把两只小猫留在家里养起来，从一开始的奄奄一息，到逐渐开始活力满满到处乱跑。利威尔不得不延长自己作为猫的时间，教会小猫各种生活中的礼节。从最基础地舔毛开始，到不可以打翻家里桌上的东西，再到限制磨爪子的地方。  
埃尔文饶有兴致地看着三只猫从猫砂盆里面走出来，两只小的对着天上的飞虫追逐起来。而利威尔在他的眼前变成人形，裸着身子。  
“你不去阻止他们吃飞蛾吗？”  
“哦，这是他们的天性，吃了也没关系。你不介意的话，我也能吃。但是你保证还愿意吻我？”  
他们的蜜月期也不得不因为放心不下家里的小猫而没完没了地延迟。直到玛丽说过两个月应该考虑绝育的事情，成熟后愿意帮他们短期照看一阵。  
“爸爸！爸爸！”  
与平时被小猫跳上肚子的感觉完全不同，利威尔和埃尔文，今天是被超过五十斤重的东西压到呼吸困难甚至肋骨骨折疼醒过来的。  
对着两个小男孩，他们不知道是给两个小孩找出生证困难，还是和玛丽解释无法给猫做绝育更困难。  
END


End file.
